bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Episode 01
is the first episode of the Bladedance of Elementalers anime adaptation. It aired on July 14, 2014. Plot Kamito Kazehaya, the sole irregular male elementalist in the world, was summoned by Greyworth Ciel Mais to Areishia Spirit Academy. Here at this academy, maidens of noble families are gathered, trained and given an elite's education to become elementalists. Kamito, by accident peeped at a girl, Claire Rouge, while she was taking a bath and he, unfortunately, ended up making a contract with the spirit she wanted. He got some information about his long lost contracted spirit from Greyworth however, in return of her information, he had to be admitted to the academy and participate in the Spirit Blade Dance festival held 2 months later. The episode started with a reflection of the past; three years ago, Ren Ashbell defeated Velsaria Eva Fahrengart in the first round of the Blade Dance and in front of the audience were Ellis Fahrengart, Fianna Ray Ordesia, Claire Rouge and Rinslet Laurenfrost. Kamito accidentally chanced upon a bathing Claire in the spring. Noticing that she was short and having a small bust, he said he wasn't interested in them and hoped to get away. Unfortunately, she mentioned she was sixteen and decided to attack him with her whip (Elemental Waffe form of Scarlet). As Kamito avoided her attacks, she showed him her body in which he commented. As a result, she ducked in the water and the whip sliced off the trunk of the large tree behind her. Jumping into the water, he saved her. Before realizing it, he had touched her chest area and this made her mad. She attacked him and he lost consciousness. Upon waking, he had a 'whip collar' around his neck. Claire had dressed and is now standing above Kamito. They talked about him being a high-grade pervert and Areishia Spirit Academy. Since she was wearing a skirt, he remarked on what he could see; making her flustered and on the verge of crying. He apologized immediately and informed her of his letter from Greyworth, the 'Old Lady'. Then she told him her purpose in coming to the forest was to seal a contract with a sealed spirit. She brought him to a shrine where the powerful spirit was sealed, that killed the late Demon King, was residing in. With the barrier broken by her spell, they entered the shrine. There, the sword lay on top of a table. She approached it and tried to make a contract with the sealed spirit, however, it went wild. Kamito managed to protect her from the first round of attack. She then summoned Scarlet to bite the frenzy sword and attacked with a fireball spirit magic. Tragically, the sword stabbed Scarlet; making her stunned. Kamito hurried to save her by making a contract with that spirit. When he woke up, they talked about him being an elementalist and that he is her contracted spirit. Then they left to Areishia Spirit Academy. While walking to the building, he escaped from her and left to find Greyworth. There he met Ellis having a discussion with Greyworth. With a little commotion, where Ellis cornered him, Greyworth got her to give him a tour of Areishia Spirit Academy and his new home. Chancing upon Claire when he went to Raven Class, he teased her but to be caught and reprimanded by Raven Class teacher, Freya. Eventually, class started and with another commotion, on 'who is the contracted spirit', he met Rinslet and her maid, Carol. The ending credits showed the recent past where Greyworth told Kamito that Ren Ashbell has returned and she has brought a darkness elemental spirit with her. She told him that he is the only one who can stop Ren Ashbell, thus wants his cooperation in the Blade Dance two months from now. Later, a smiling Restia was seen landing on the roof of Areishia Spirit Academy. New Characters *Ren Ashbell *Velsaria Eva Fahrengart *Ellis Fahrengart *Fianna Ray Ordesia *Rinslet Laurenfrost *Claire Rouge *Kamito Kazehaya *Scarlet (Elemental Waffe and True Form) *Greyworth Ciel Mais *Freya Grandol *Fenrir (Elemental Waffe) *Carol Nastassha *Restia Ashdoll (Cameo) Battles or Events *''Ren Ashbell v. Velsaria Fahrengart'' *''Claire Rouge and Scarlet v. Frenzied Sword'' *''Kamito Kazehaya v. Frenzied Sword'' New Abilties Abilities *Swordsmanship *Weapon Combat *Archery (Short-range) Weapons Used *Ellis's Sword *Claire's Whip *Rinslet's Bow Spirit Magic Used *Fire Ball *Ice Arrow Adaptation Notes :Adapted from Volume 1, Chapters 1, 2, and 3 *In the anime, when Claire cut the tree with her whip, it left a flame where the whip passed through. However, in the light novel, it is stated that the attack was "so fast that the flames did not have time to ignite the trees".Volume 1, Chapter 1, Part 1 *In the anime, when Claire let go of her whip, she cut down one huge tree behind her, however, in the light novel, it is instead plural with the exact number of trees bisected unknown. *In the anime, Kamito's interrogation of Claire and arrival at Areishia Academy is out of order in comparison to the light novel. **He first asks her of her uniform before confirming with her the status on becoming an elementalist. He then mentions the color of Claire's underwear, apologizes for taking the teasing too far, and explains to Claire that Greyworth had summoned him to the academy. They begin walking (unlike the light novel) where Kamito further elaborates on his summoning and marvels at the size of the forest, causing Claire to laugh. They go directly to tame the sword spirit before Claire takes Kamito to the Academy, bound in ropes, where he finally compliments her name. **In the light novel, Kamito first laid out a preliminary joke of Claire liking S&M due to her choice of weapon before mentioning the color of her underwear and apologizing for teasing her too much. He then tells her that Greyworth had summoned him. Claire then asks if he got lost which Kamito confirms before asking Claire to be his guide towards the academy. However, Claire goes to tame the spirit first. Kamito also asks Claire about her uniform when they arrive at the shrine to tame the spirit. *In the anime, Kamito's questioning of Claire's contract with Scarlet takes place in front of the shrine, while in the light novel, Kamito voiced the question while en route towards the shrine. *In the anime, Kamito and Claire exchange names upon arriving at the Academy, while in the light novel, they exchange names before entering into the shrine. *The «Sacred Sword Severian» is not explicitly named in the anime. Instead, it is only known by «Demon Slayer». *In the anime, when Claire pulled out the side, the blade rusted away before the stone it was thrust in exploded in light, while in the light novel, Claire let go of the blade before it returned back into its rock and blasted itself into bits. *Both Kamito's analysis of the Sword Spirit and his answer to Claire's question on how he knows so much about spirits despite not being an elementalist is omitted. *In the anime, Scarlet is stabbed and Claire was able to hold her in her hands before she disappeared, while in the light novel, she is cut in half and fades away instantly. *In the anime, Claire showed more concern to Kamito before questioning him on why he was able to make a contract, while in the light novel, Claire immediately asked him why he was able to contract with a spirit. *In the anime, Solomon is mentioned in Kamito's internal monologue after Claire questioned him while in the light novel, Solomon is indirectly mentioned by Claire with her statement of the sealed sword being a copy of the Sacred Sword Severian. *In the anime, instead of Kamito escaping from Claire when she was using the toilet, he escaped when she was flustered by his compliments to her name. *In the anime, Ellis kicked Kamito in the stomach the instant she opened the door, while in the light novel, Ellis kicked him after Kamito made the mistake of mentioning the color of her underwear: black (it was white in the anime). *In the anime, Ellis got off of Kamito after she realized he was a man, while in the light novel, she stayed on top of him until Greyworth appeared and Kamito mentioned it to her. *In the anime, Ellis insulted Kamito about being cooked into salmon after she got off of him, however, in the light novel, she only insulted him when Kamito asked her to get off of him. In both the anime and light novel, Greyworth had to threaten Ellis with a second reprimand before she backed off. *In the anime, Greyworth asked Kamito about the seal on his hand when he was facing away from her with his right hand on the table, while in the light novel, Greyworth first asks why Kamito is grimy then mentions the spirit seal. *In the anime, the seal is still present in its entirety on the back of Kamito's right hand while in the light novel, it had almost completely faded away with Greyworth spotting it anyways, much to Kamito's dismay. *In the anime, Kamito was more levelheaded when Greyworth revealed that Restia was still alive while in the light novel, Kamito's reaction was more impactful. *Kamito's troubled thoughts concerning the reappearance of Ren Ashbell during Ellis's tour of the Academy was omitted in the anime as the scene where she is mentioned is put at the end of the episode. *In the anime, Ellis managed to keep her temper when Kamito said that he was thinking about something but in the light novel, she immediately attacked him with her sword, prompting Kamito to yell at her to not swing her blade in the corridors. *In the anime, Ellis told Kamito his lodging when they were on Academy grounds, while in the light novel, he was shown from a window inside the Academy. **Most of the additional content surrounding this scene is largely omitted, including Kamito's joke of Ellis's addiction to cooking when she insulted him again as well as Kamito's joke of Ellis being the leader of the Sylphid Knights which maintain order in the school but she is currently causing the most disorder. *In the anime, Ellis left immediately after showing Kamito to the Raven Class while in the light novel, Kamito asked if Ellis was in the Raven Class to which she replied that she was part of the Weasel Class and one of the Fahrengart secret sword skills (which Kamito dodged completely) and reiterating the rules of the Academy to him before leaving. *In the light novel, after Kamito entered the Raven Class auditorium (which was empty at the time), Claire's whip caught him by the neck, while in the anime, he was standing at the door of the classroom when the whip caught him by the leg, tripping him. *Most of the comments by the other students when Kamito entered is omitted in the anime. *Only one question was left in the anime after Kamito had finished his self-introduction and that was whether or not it was true that Kamito tamed the sealed Sword Spirit. The rest was omitted. *Some of Kamito's troubled thoughts concerning Ren Ashbell is placed at the end of the episode along with a cameo of Restia. Quotes *''"I command thee, form a contract with me!"'' - Kamito Kazehaya *''"I want you to become my contracted spirit."'' - Claire Rouge *''"That's right, she has returned; the Strongest Blade Dancer, Ren Ashbell."'' - Greyworth Ciel Mais References Category:Franchise Category:Anime Episodes